Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure
is a new Pretty Cure fanseries created by FairySina. The story, characters and locations are based on the in 2017 released The Legend of Zelda title, Breath of the Wild. Plot Characters Pretty Cure * Hiro is a quite clumsy young boy living in a big town of Japan, who has problems to life a normal life. At school, he gets usually bullied for being as weak as he is. Besides that, Hiro is easily scared by anything. However, he has a big help and tries to help everyone as good as he can, even though he usually fails at it. One day, a strange voice called out to him and the power of courage awakened inside him. Ever since then, Hiro has the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of courage. * Hinata is a hot-blooded young girl, who is has a great leading character. She acts like an older sister towards her friends and would do anything to help them. She aslo is very ambitious and determined to prove herself and her strength. Hinata is ready to accept any challenege, no matter if she's gonna win or not. One day, the fiery power of protection awakened inside of her heart. Ever since then, Hinata has the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of protection * Miyabi is a calm, shy and pretty introvert young girl, who has a big heart. While Miyabi loves to help others, especially curing their injuries, Miyabi has a problem to put her words in the right order. She is proud whenever she was able to do something, even though it was only a little thing she achieved. Miyabi, even though she looks weak, has actually great strength and can protect herself. One day, the serene power of healing awakened inside of her heart. Ever since then, Miyabi has the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of faith. * Yumi is an outgoing girl with a quite big ego. She is quite skilled with anything she does and is aware of it. She sees Hiro as her personal rival as their adventure goes on. Yumi is got some problems accepting when she's done something wrong or didn't match her said powers. However, Yumi also has got a big heart and would do anything to protect everyone. One day, the tempestuous power of wind awakened inside of her heart. Ever since then, Yumi has the power transform into the Pretty Cure of gales. * Shinobu is a reliable young girl, who is also the founder and president of the "school justice club". She is a strong and proud girl, who would do anything to defend the poor ones and help those who need help. Even though people would describe her as a cold-hearted girl, Shinobu puts too many emotions in her "job" and worries about other's problems. One day, the serene power of thunder awakened inside of her heart. Ever since then, Shinobu has the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of thunder. Allies * Lupo, also known as is a mythical creature from the legendary land. Legends tell that Lupo lived centuries ago and fought an early incarnation of the calamity evil. Today, Lupo was reborn on earth, searching for the soul of the hero. Villains * Gammon is the great evil that was born on the surface of the holy kingdom. Corrupted by the power of greed, the former king of desert became a demon that is today known as Calamity Gammon. Gammon was defeated multiple times but always returned. Up to today, he managed to take over the castle of the holy kingom. * Wächter are powerful machines that once attacked the land of goddesses. Wächter were built many centuries ago to protect the world from the calamity evil. However, when Gammon returned, he took over the control of the Wächter. There are three different types of Wächter that still walk around the land of goddesses: ** The Cure Guardian is the most powerful Wächter that once attacked the land of goddesses. Equipped with ancient technology, the Cure Guardian is able to hurt a person mortally. Since Cue Guardians are technically just robots that have the appearance of humans, they have no emotions and just follow Calamity Gammon's orders. Cure Guardian can shoot with lasers at their targets. ** Parasites are a less powerful version of Cure Guardian. However, the Parasites can also shoot with lasers. The Parasites' special ability is to fly across the land and to look out for surviving humans. As soon as they saw someone, they will target and shoot at them. Minor Characters Locations Items Trivia Gallery References Category:FairySina Category:User:FairySina Category:Legendary Warrior Pretty Cure Category:Series based on Games